Take me somewhere
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: (Name) is bullied. She just wants to get out. Doctor X Bullied!Sucidal Reader


I don't owe you or Doctor also can be any Doctor...

* * *

_ ran through the halls. She was crying. Everyone made sneered remarks at her. She was so strong for so long.

She bumped into someone. It was one of them. It was one of the people who made her life a living hell.

"Well~!Hi _!" The girl said.

"Just so you know~Making out with your, I mean my boyfriend was great."

**Stab**

She laughed in your face. She walked around you. She pulled your hair.

"O-Ow!" _ said feebly

"The most dullest, and ugly hair ever." She smiled. She didn't stop there. She slapped you.

"How dare you, bump into me!Do it again. and I'll get my boyfriend to beat you up." She laughed and proceeded to go to class. _ got up, and ran to the roof. She started to cry even harder.

_~Flashback~_

__ was in school, she tried her best to keep a low-key. She was walking and passed some of her bullies. They always noticed her despite what she did._

_"Nerd!Over here!We got something for you!"They yelled. _ still walked into her class, but they got a hold of her. They dumped water on her. She was wet. They pushed her into her locker. She was stuck for the rest of the day._

_One day, she started to avoid them. Later on, the gave her a black eye and called her some horrible names. She was bullied to the point where she didn't care anymore. _

_Until a man came into her life, she thought he was different but no. He was so kind to her, yet something was wrong about him. After they were in the relationship, he grew more distant and acting cold to her. _ wanted to break up with him, but she was day she caught him kissing another girl. She asked why?He said._

_"Because she's so much better than you. Who would want you?"He scoffed. _

_She was bullied ever since a child, she thought maybe one day, she can be loved. For doing something._

~Present~

As _ walked up the stairs, people were throwing insults.

"Nerd!"

"Ugly!"

"FATASS!"

"Go!DIE!" One yelled. _ was at the top of the school building by that time.

_ held a knife to her heart. She was going to do it. She cried. Her eyes were red.

"Some people deserve to live and people like me shouldn't. Just a waste of space." She cried.

She already started cutting herself, before. If she were to die now, who would care? She thought.

"P-Please I want to go somewhere else..."

She was about to stab herself, until...a noise.

A mysterious noise.

Nothing she heard before.

_**Mysterious**_

Right in front of her, was a blue box. It appeared in front of dropped the knife and approached the thing. She got close until the door opened. A man appeared.

He may looked normal, but still he had a strange aura around him.

"Hello~"He smiled.

_ flinched, who was he?

"You're _ right?"He smiled.

_ got scared, how did he know her?

"I'm glad I saved you..."He smiled.

"Who?Did you just?"

"It's about stuff you may not understand, but you will become great one day..."He patted your head.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"She raised an eyebrow.

"Just Doctor." He took noticed on her bloody a wrists. He grabbed hold onto them.

"You know you shouldn't"He said still examining.

"You wouldn't know why..."Her tears started to flow

"I don't..." He looked down and let go of her wrists.

"Sometimes you don't need to know, to understand..."He said.

_ looked at him and the box.

"Would you like to come?"He offered.

"Come where?"She said, scared he might be one of them

"Inside the Tardis, of course."

"Tardis?"She looked at him.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space"

"Why me? I'm a nobody..."She looked the other way.

"You are not a nobody.."He said. "Everyone is different, and that's why they are important."He smiled.

"I'll come...but you probably won't like me..." She said walking in.

"I'll like you..."He smiled.

As she walk in, it was big.

"This place!'She looked at it. The man smiled at her."I know." The box started to move.

"Why me?Out of everyone, why me?" She looked at him.

"Because we all need to get out. Why not join me in an adventure?Isn't that more fun?Also why pick someone who might complain, than someone who just wants to do it just because?" He put his hand on the girl's shoulder."Like I said, I wanted you, because you were special and need to get away from it all. And I know you are special. I also need to look after you."

"Thank you."She smiled.


End file.
